NaruSaku: Mi Cuerpo ¡¿es el tuyo!
by amui-chan
Summary: Sakura gusta de Naruto. Naruto gusta de Sakura. ¡Pero no se atreven a hablarse! Una noche pasa una estrella fugaz y ambos piden que el otro esté en su lugar, ¿cómo terminará todo? UA NaruSaku :3
1. Despertando y sorprendiéndome

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y blahblahblah**

**esta es una idea de un fic de no muchos capis, pero más de uno eso sí.. es algo entre 'freaky friday (viernes de locos)' y 'este cuerpo no es mío'.  
ahí me dicen si quieren que siga o no :)**

**mis "comentarios" estan al comienzo y al pie de la pag. con negrita :3**

**linea laarga = cambio de escena**

**"blablah" = pensamientos**

**-blablah- = hablan ¬¬**

* * *

Sakura suspiró. Estaba acostada en su cama y no podía dormir. Miró por la ventana que se encontraba junto a su cama, miró el cielo nocturno y suspiró nuevamente. Pensaba en el chico que en este momento no le dejaba dormir. Naruto Uzumaki. Llegado hace un año al colegio, al principio había causado fulgor entre las chicas: un chico rubio de ojos azules. Claro, después de un tiempo todo eso desapareció y las chicas dejaron de, literalmente, perseguirlo. Desde que lo había visto no podía dejar de pensar en él. No sabía por qué, pero no podía. La hermana de él, Ino, había quedado en su clase y se habían hecho mejores amigas al instante. No fue el caso así con Naruto, no señor. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablarle en casa de Ino o no lo hacía o decía estupideces o eran un par de palabras inútiles. Inútil, así se sentía. ¿Por qué demonios no se atrevía a hablarle? Ni que él fuera una estrella de rock o algo así. Suspiró otra vez. Realmente le gustaba Naruto y a veces parecía cómo si él gustara sólo un poquito de ella, había veces en que lo había pillado mirándola en el pasillo y se había enterado (gracias a Ino) de que él decía cosas lindas de ella en su casa. Cómo cuando ella se cortó el pelo y él le comentó a Ino, estando ella misma presente, que "las chicas con ese corte de pelo se ven bien" o cuando había cantado para la semana del colegio y él había dicho, a Ino también, que había salido genial. ¿Por qué lo hacía si no gustaba aunque sea sólo un poco de ella? No lo entendía y se sentía impotente por eso. Siguió observando el cielo desde su cama, una estrella fugaz pasó y ella pensó: "Ojalá Naruto estuviera en mi lugar..." Luego cayó en un profundo sueño...

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el tragaluz que daba justo sobre su cama. Observó las estrellas y recordó a Sakura, la mejor amiga de su hermana. Iban un curso más abajo que él. Cuando la vio por primera vez le movió algo por dentro. No sabía qué era, pero era algo importante; muy importante. Siempre en recreos la miraba, y al parecer ella se había dado cuenta porque varias veces lo había pillado, no todas, pero varias. Incluso una vez lo había mirado de frente y le había sonreído, eso no se lo había esperado, pero había sido genial. No podía evitar el mirarla, era sólo que se le hacía tan linda. Con su cabello rosa corto, sus ojos verdes, su esbelta figura... Suspiró, casi nunca lo hacía, sólo cuando pensaba en ella. Al parecer Sakura Haruno le gustaba. Él, en verdad, era bastante tímido (con respecto a las chicas, claro) y no sabía cómo acercarse a hablarle. Eso le producía un ligero malestar. Se sentía impotente, no sabía cómo hacerle. Incluso a veces parecía que a ella no le agradaba, porque nunca le hablaba y cuando lo hacía eran frases cortas, casi cortantes,casi... Por un segundo le pareció ver una estrella fugaz en el cielo, luego pensó: "Ojalá Sakura estuviera en mi lugar..." Después de eso cayó en un profundo sueño.  
A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos después de una noche de sueño muy pesado. Miró hacia el techo, esperando ver su tragaluz, pero no lo encontró. Se levantó de golpe y observó a su alrededor. Sábanas verde manzana bajo un cubrecama blanco, un armario a uno o dos metros de la cama con varios dibujos en las puertas, muy buenos se podía decir, una mesita de noche junto a la cama con una lámpara, un celular y unas fotos de Ino, Hinata y Sakura sobre ella, un escritorio a unos metros con unos libros y un computador. Esa no era su pieza. Observó sus manos y no eran cómo las suyas, eran más pequeñas y claras, con esmalte verde oscuro en las uñas, éste se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde. Sintió cómo un mechón de cabello le caía sobre los ojos, no tenía el cabello tan largo, ni rosado... ¡¿Rosado?! Salió de golpe de la cama y de la pieza, buscó un baño, y al encontrarlo se miró al espejo. El reflejo que vió no se lo había esperado ni por si acaso... Se miraba a sí mismo, o mejor dicho: a sí misma. Quién le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, era Sakura...

* * *

**Review:3 sé que está corto, pero es sólo una idea... dos que me pidan que lo siga y lo sigo :D SOLO DOS!222222**


	2. Llamándote, ¿o llamándome?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**quizas me tarde mas para el siguiente capi... tengo que pensar mucho en el, escribirlo y no llevo nada xD**

_

* * *

_

...Quien le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, era Sakura...

-Oh, dios mío...-murmuró. Eso no podía ser posible. Desvió la mirada y se cubrió parcialmente los ojos, contó hasta diez para no echarse a gritar de pánico, se calmó y miró el espejo nuevamente-.¡Oh, Dios Mío!-puso su mano en el pecho tratando de serenarse y descubrió que éste no era plano cómo solía ser. Bajó la mirada, vió lo que estaba tocando y quitó la mano al instante. Se sentía cómo un depravado tocando un cuerpo que no fuera el suyo, el cuerpo de Sakura; aunque, en realidad, se estaba tocando a sí mismo. En ese momento se miró al espejo otra vez y pensó: "¿Cómo?", luego pensó: "¿Por qué?", finalmente, después de unos minutos de quemarse los sesos (cosa récord lo de los minutos), tuvo una idea: llamárse a sí mismo. Después de todo, si él estaba en esa situación,¿en cuál estaba Sakura? Volvió a la pieza de dónde había salido, suponiendo que era el cuarto de la pelirosa, y tomó el celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Iba a marcar su número, pero terminó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber pedido un celular nuevo y de paso haber cambiado su número y además no habérselo aprendido cómo su hermana le había recomendado. Se decidió por su casa, iba a marcar, pero maldijo a sus padres por haber cambiado el número la semana pasada, porque 'supuestamente' llamaban mucho para hacer ofertas o vendiendo chucherías. Ya con un tic en una ceja, decidió buscar en el directorio telefónico del celular a ver si tenía suerte y encontraba el número de su hermana. Encontró un pez más gordo. Justo antes de Hinata e Ino, salía el nombre de un tal Gaara con un corazoncito al lado. El tic en la ceja aumentó, no fue así el caso de su calma. Esperó a que se le pasara un poco y llamó a su hermana.

-¡Saku¿Cómo estás amiga¿Nos juntamos?

-¡Ino! Extrañamente estoy feliz de escuchar tu voz.-soltó sin recordar que ella creía que hablaba con Sakura.

-Ja-Ja Sakura, muy simpático de tu parte decirme eso en vez de saludarme.

-No¡sabes que bromeaba amiga!-luego rió forzadamente. En realidad, parecía que se aclaraba la garganta.

-Uhh, claro. ¿Te sientes bien?, pareciera que estuvieras enferma de amigdalitis o algo así...

-¿Yo?-preguntó un tanto chillona y exageradamente-. No, digo sí... O sea, estoy bien. _"Dios, es difícil hacerse pasar por chica..."_

-Sé que cumples 16 en un par de meses, pero que la pubertad no te golpee tan fuerte, sí que estás rara hoy...-la rubia suspiró-. Y¿para que llamas? Digo, si no es para hablar o acordar una salida...

-Sé que sonará raro, pero... ¿Me das con tu hermano?

-¡¿Naruto?!-al momento una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ya estaba enterada de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia su hermano-. Kukuku¿y para qué sería...?

-Ino -casi escupió lo siguiente:-, por favor. Sólo dame con él... Después te cuento.

-Bueno, ya voy, ya voy... Eso sí, me tienes que esperar porque está durmiendo...

-Sí, sí, pero apresúrate...-exigió sin saber que Sakura, al despertarse, se atontaba completamente.

Ino fue directamente a la pieza de su hermano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Si Saku no le decía, a él se le aflojaría la mandíbula. Entró y encontró a su hermano durmiendo boca abajo, tapado hasta la cintura con las sábanas y, de la cintura para arriba, completamente desnudo. Si era así el caso de su mitad inferior, prefería interrogarlo más tarde; después de todo, no quería terminar ciega.

-Naruto –lo movió con un pie-. Uuuuy, que idiota –susurró antes de moverle el trasero fuertemente, con el pie-. Por el amor de dios¡despiértate ya!

-Urrfmañnm…-murmuró éste desde la cama-. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con los ojos cerrados antes de soltar un enorme bostezo.

-Sakura te llama.

-¿Quién me llama?-preguntó entendiendo:'Sakura, te llama.'

-Saku te llama.

-¿Quién me llama?

-Sakura-Te-Llama.

-¿Quién-Me-Llama?-preguntó ya irritada y abriendo los ojos.-._"¡CHAA¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE DEJA DE GASTAR MI NOMBRE Y ME DICE YA QUIÉN ME LLAMA!?"_-se fijó en quien le hablaba y tartamudeó:-. ¿I-Ino?

-Si Naruto. Te llaman por MI teléfono -vio cómo éste se sentaba en la cama-. Te dejo el celular aquí, mejor me voy antes de ver algo feo…-dijo esto, dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y se retiró.

Naruto, la supuesta Sakura, esperaba en la línea, sabía que esto tomaría tiempo. Sakura se tocó el rostro, no se sentía cómo el suyo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era su cuarto, sino el del rubio de ojos azules. Se levantó y tocó a sí misma. ¡¿Dónde estaban sus pechos?! Se miró a sí misma, mejor dicho, a sí mismo y agradeció el llevar pantalón de pijama.

-¿Qué...?-escuchó su propia voz, era muchomuy diferente a la suya-. Es un sueño, es un sueño...-se pellizcó-.¡AH!-se sobó-. Bien, recordatorio propio: no hacer lo que se acostumbra cuando se quiere saber si es un sueño o no.

Se sentó en la cama con una expresión complicada en el rostro, tomó una almohada y se tapó la cara con ella. Lanzó un grito con todas sus fuerzas, si no hubiera sido por la almohada, éste habría sonado en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Tiró la almohada lejos, se echó hacia atrás y tomó el celular.

-Lo siento, te llamo luego. Ahora no estoy en un buen momento para hablar con nadie.

-Pero...-lo siguiente que escuchó fue un 'tuu-tuu-tuu...'. Lo aceptó, ella le llamaría en unos cinco minutos. O eso esperaba...

-Ehhhhhhhh... ¡Un espejo!-corrió al baño, ya conociendo el camino y con celular en mano sin darse cuenta. Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta del baño, inhaló y luego exhaló, preparándose para cualquier cosa. A punto estuvo de abrir la puerta, pero ésta le chocó en la cara, lanzándola directo al piso.

-¡Lo siento, de veras!-escuchó la voz de Ino-. Ah, eres tú... Entonces no importa. ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura¿para qué te llamaba?

-¡Ahhh!-se tocó el rostro, una marca roja se esparcía en su frente y nariz-.¿Qué¿de qué hablas?

-Sííí, haste el tonto.-lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras veía cómo entraba en le baño y, extrañamente, se apegaba a la pared con un rostro desencajado al verse en el espejo. Ella lo observó un tanto asustada-. Ehhh, no importa, tarde o temprano vas a cacarear todo.-'Naruto' sacó medio cuerpo fuera del baño, Ino dejó ver una sonrisa segura y luego de ésto se dió media vuelta y se retiró.

-Me...¿llamé?-lo pensó unos segundos-. ¡Dios, Naruto!

Doscientos noventa y siete segundos, doscientos noventa y ocho segundos, doscientos noventa y nueve segundos... Sonrió, el celular estaba sonando. Una supuesta Sakura levantó el teléfono y contestó:

-Ya pasó el susuto¿no?-escuchó cómo del otro lado Sakura tragaba saliva con su cuerpo-. Lo tomaré cómo un sí.

-Te-te-tenemos que hacer algo, no sé...

-Hay que hablar de esto, pero...-pensó un poco antes de decirlo-. Pero prefiero hacerlo cara a cara.

-Uhhm... Claro -sonrió, era cómo si tuviera una cita con Naruto, sólo que en éste caso ella sería Naruto.-. ¿Dónde nos juntamos?

-¿Qué tal... Frente al Ichiraku?

-Claro -sonrió, Ino le había dicho varias veces que ese era el restaurante favorito de Naruto-¿en el puesto de helados?

-Sí, ahí. Y de paso tomamos un helado.

-Genial. Ahí nos vemos...-recordó algo-. ¿Llevo a Ino?

-¿Por qué?

-Es sólo que...-se puso nerviosa-. Bueno...

-Pueden malinterpretarlo¿ no?

-Sí...

-De acuerdo, pero (no sé como) explícale tú.

-Está bien.-se podía ver a un 'Naruto' sonriente.

-Nos vemos...

-Bueno.-y colgó, salió del baño y se encontró con una Ino muy sonriente. Estaba cruzada de brazos en una posición muy segura.

-Ahora me vas a soltar todo, hermanito...

**

* * *

**

Gracias, en serio... tengo mas reviews de los que habria imaginado :D

**-Franshh!: ya lo sigo amiga xd tienes suerte, tu tuviste la primicia xdd  
-Kamy-chan: aqui esta el siguiente capi ;P  
-sakura uzumaki25: garcias por poner 19 dias y este fic en tus favoritos, ademas de ponerme en tus autores favoritos, en serio lo valoro mucho, gracias :)  
-rokudaime naruto: aca esta la reaccion de sakura, espero que te cause gracia xD gracias por poner mi fic en tus favoritos :D  
-argenis: me alegro que te guste aqui continua  
-cata: que bueno que lindo que digan algo asi :D gracias por darte el tiempo de reviewarme  
-kio-chan: gracias amiga por dar el 'anuncio' xd y.. ya sabia que te iba a gustar  
-AnaBlack0516: wow, que la autora de un fic que me fascino me pida (junto con sus multiples personalidades) que siga es... wow xD  
-Sakuras winter: ojala que esto te desintrigue xd gracias por el review  
-S4ku-N4ru: nooo, tienes que seguir pronto tu fic T-T sino muero xD es que son geniales las cosas que se te ocurren (como lo de la rubia tetona xDD) bueno, gracias  
-k-ta: dios! me leiste la mente.. justamente iba a hacer eso (lo del beso), pero se me ocurrio algo mejor :D  
-L-04: no importa que no seas bueno para dar animos, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review  
-consiglierA: sii narusaku rulz :D jajaja creo que son mipareja favorita (¬¬ recien ahora me doy cuenta)**

**dejen reviews y sere feliz xD**


	3. Duermo, Despierto y ¡Paf! Problemas

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pretenece ¬¬**

**cambie el fic de rating, es que... bueno, ya veran xD**

**espero que les guste y haga reir.. yo me rei escribiéndolo jejej :P**

**URGENTE: cuando hable de los personajes con '...' me refiero al cuerpo... cuando es Sakura/Naruto sin '..' hablo de ellos¡NO DE DONDE ESTAN!. espero que sea entendible el resto :)**

* * *

__

...y se encontró con una Ino muy sonriente. Estaba cruzada de brazos en una posición muy segura.

-Ahora me vas a soltar todo, hermanito...

Bueno, ahora podemos ver a una Ino que no se decidía si reír, sonreírle prevertidamente a quien tenía frente y hacer preguntas un tanto subidas de tono o si ir corriendo con sus padres a decirles que su hermano había perdido la cabeza. Se decidió por la primera. 'Naruto' la miró con los ojos a medio cerrar.

-No te rías Ino-cerda...-al momento la rubia detuvo su risa.

-¿C-cómo me llamaste?-sólo cuando hablaba en serio Sakura le decía así, y su hermano... No tenía idea de eso.

-Ino-cerda¿por qué?

-Vaya, que eres convincente... Pero aún no me lo trago...-vio cómo los ojos azules rodaban exhasperados.

-No quería llegar a esto...-la miró seriamente-. La primera vez que viste a Lee... Creíste que era sexy.

-¡Dios, dilo más despacio!-abrió los ojos sorprendida-. Sí que eres la frentuda...

-Ya era hora de que me creyeras...-al momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Ino-. Ah, toma -le entregó el teléfono-. Me lo traje sin querer.

-Ah¿quién será?-contestó sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba-. ¡Hola Naruto!... Sí Sakura me explicó... No, tampoco lo entiendo... ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! Sólo... ¡dúchate y ya! No, eso no te servirá... ¿Que cómo lo sé¡Porque lo he hecho! El desodorante va a funcionar sólo un par de horas... No, con el perfume agregado va a ser igual... ¡UUUY, eres exhasperante¿sabes qué? Te doy con Sakura -tapó el celular-. ¡Ushh es desesperante! Toma.-le tiró el teléfono y se encerró en su pieza.

-Le diste un ataque de ira...-dijo apenas contestó.

-Lo sé...-sonrió y se sonrojó-. Prefería hablar contigo...-Sakura sonrió, justo cómo su cuerpo hacía.

-Y... ¿qué pasa?

-Oh, claro -agradecía el que lo haya sacado del apuro-. Es que... Quiero bañarme. Digo, bañarte... ¡O sea...! Tu entiendes...

-Sí... No te preocupes, báñate. Además tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa e ir al baño tarde o temprano...

-¡Cierto...!

-No es que no me de vergüenza... Pero, hay que hacerlo.

-Sí, bueno... Si tienes algún problema, uhhh, difícil de solucionar con respecto a... Bueno¡cualquier cosa! Sólo llámame.

-Igualmente... Ahora iré a dormir, es muy temprano...-Naruto rió.

-Sí, creo que haré lo mismo.

-Nos vemos...

-Chau, cuídate...

Sakura colgó y sonrió. Esto no estaba tan mal cómo había pensado.

* * *

Si por un segundo había creído que estaba bien... ¡Ahora no lo hacía! Debía llamar a Naruto al instante para... ¡para quitarse esa cosa!. Acababa de despertar y había descubierto que 'eso', cómo lo llamaba ella, se había levantado mientras dormía. Se había sentado en la cama, tomado el celular de Naruto y marcado su número.

-Dios, contesta¡contesta!-escuchaba el tono de marcado, y a cada momento que un nuevo 'tuu' sonaba, se desesperaba más-_**"Chaaa... déjate de joder y termina con eso ¡ya!"**_-le reclamaba su inner-. "_No me atrevo a verlo, mucho menos a tocarlo... ¡SERÍA UNA PERVERTIDA DE LO PEOR_!"...**"¿_Qué tal si Naruto no contesta ahora?¿Qué tal si contesta...¡Pero en la tarde!?"_**..._"¡Dios, ni lo digas! Tendría que...¡ESO!"_..._**"La única salida que conocemos¿no?"**_..._"Sí..."_-por suerte, el muy nombrado en la conversación mental, contestó-. ¡Naruto! Necesito tu ayuda... Es urgente...-él bostezó.

-Dime Sakura-chan...-ese '-chan' la hizo sonreír. La alegría le duró poco, recordo su 'pequeño' problemita.

-Naruto, es que... Es que...-se armó de valor-. ¡Se levantó mientras dormía!

-¿Quién es el sonámbulo?

-¡Nooo!-se golpeó en la frente¡¿cómo Naruto no podía entender?!-.¡Dios, Naruto, reacciona...! Se levantó¡se paró!

-¿Qué?

-¡Tengo una...!-ya se había exhasperado, gritaba y, el que estuviera con la puerta cerrada, no ayudaba mucho-. ¡Tengo una...!

-Una...¿Qué?-sinceramente, no entendía.

-¡UNA ERECCIÓN, MALDITA SEA!

* * *

Abajo, en el primer piso, el resto de la familia tomaba desayuno sin esperar a Naruto. Al escuchar el grito desesperado del rubio, Kushina Yamanaka, la madre, se atragantó con el pan tostado, Minato Uzumaki, el padre, casi escupe el café que estaba tomando e Ino... Ino rió a carcajadas.

* * *

-Uh, bueno...-Naruto sí que estaba en una situación vergonzosa-. Déjalo estar y ya. Después de un rato quedará normal.

-Bien, gracias.-y colgó. Estaba fuera de sí, respiraba agitadamente y estaba roja de ira-_**"Uuuuy, ahora sí te pasaste... Asustaste al pobre, le gritaste y más encima le cortaste."**_..._"Es que... Es que_..._**"No hay excusa... Él nos trató de lo mejor, y tú le gritaste"**_..._"Tienes razón."_-suspiró-_"Pobre Naruto..."_

Se podía ver a una 'Sakura' triste en su habitación. ¿Por qué era tan lento para entender? Suspiró. Iba a meterse a la ducha, pero no sabía qué toalla usar. Bajó al primer piso, cosa que le impidió escuchar que el celular de Sakura sonaba nuevamente.

-Ehhh¿madre?-llamó esperando que ésta estuviera en casa, por lo que sabía su nombre era Tsunade...

-¿Y desde cuándo que eres tan respetuosa?-apareció la rubia desde la cocina-. Bien, escúpelo ya... ¿Qué quieres¿Dinero?

-¡No...!-sintió cómo una gota de sudor producida por vergüenza ajena bajaba por su sien-.¿Qué toalla uso?

-La de siempre...-vio cómo su hija la miraba complicada-. ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupada-. ¿Te sientes mal?

-No,no... Es que...-¿qué le decía? Si no tenía idea de qué toalla usaba Sakura normalmente.

-¡Ya sé! Te llegó la regla y necesitas toallas higiénicas...-'Sakura' ya tenía un tic en un ojo-. Si te dije que compraras mientras hacíamos las compras de fin de mes¡dios, ésta niña...!-mientras el tic aumentaba, Tsunade seguía en sus quejas ensimismada. ¡¿Acaso esa mujer nunca se callaba?! Pensó Naruto ideando lo más rápido que podía una excusa...

-¡No, no!-dijo de repente-.¡Es sólo que quiero usar una toalla limpia!

-Ahh, haberlo dicho antes...-giró los ojos-. Por un momento me preocupé -suspiró-. Usa la damazco, está afuera tendida. Recién lavada y ahora seca.

-Gracias.-le sonrió.

-Te noto triste...-le dijo mientras veía a la pelirosa salir a buscar la toalla-. ¿Es sobre Naruto de nuevo?-eso hizo que 'Sakura' abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-¿D-de qué hablas?-se giró con la toalla en la mano.

-Naah, déjame. Se me había olvidado que ya no te pasaban cosas con él. Lo siento...-le mostró una sonrisa y se fue.

-_"¿Sakura-chan sentía cosas por mí?"_-suspiró y subió nuevamente-_"Sí que soy un tonto... Perdí la oportunidad de haber tenido algo con ella..."_-pensó mientras entraba al baño que se encontraba junto a la pieza de la pelirosa. Abrió la llave de la ducha y, mientras el agua se calentaba y tragaba saliva con fuerza, se bajó los pantalones. Por suerte Sakura había decidido dormir con pantaletas. Entonces, escuchó un sonido que hizo que sonriera. Era el celular sonando... Corrió al cuarto de la chica y tomó el teléfono apresuradamente. Apenas aceptó la llamada, escuchó las múltiples disculpas de la pelirosa desde el otro lado de la línea. Él le dijo que no necesitaba disculparse, que él había sido el lento que la había sacado de quicio; entonces le pidió perdón. Ella dijo que no, que no hacía falta que se disculpara. Finalmente, quedaron de buenas y ambos dijeron que iban a ducharse para poder juntarse después. Expresaron su enorme vergüenza, pero al saber que el otro se sentía de la misma manera, se sintieron mucho mejor. Se despidieron y esa conversación hizo olvidar a Naruto de lo que lo había aproblemado recién.

Ahora, venía lo más duro para ambos, un obstáculo mayor: tener que ducharse.

* * *

**por cierto... les cambie los apellidos a los padres de Naruto. jeje... en realidad son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki... lo del apellido Yamanaka, se me ocurrio y ya xD**

**-Sakuras winter: aqui tienes la continuacion (; cuidate :D  
-Uzumaki Kraden: me encantaron rain y la verdad xDD si que me rei con el ultimo xP  
-Kamy-chan: bueno... quizas si se perviertan un poco xD claro, siempre y cuando resulte gracioso o.oU  
-AnaBlack0516: woow mi fic en tus historias favoritas... como tu dijiste es un honor :P  
-rokudaime naruto: que bueno que te hiciera reir.. eso era lo que esperaba jeje..  
-Fernando-Urashima: autor y fic favoritos... wow gracias.. en serio, me alegra que te guste :)  
-Hiruhi-Haruno: xD no te preocupes.. (miro a todos lados) yo tambien tengo palabras raras, y bueno, me rei mucho con lo de orochigay jajaj xDD...**

**voy a tratar de subir pronto el prox. capi (no prometo nada!)... y hacerlo mas largo -.-**


	4. ¿Me quieres o no me quieres?

**NARUTO NO ES MIO... es de sakura xD; no mentira. Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece.**

**¬¬ a los q leen el fic y dejaron reviews... T-T tomense 3 malditos segundos para leer mi respuesta al pie de la pagina! porfa :3**

* * *

_...Ahora, venía lo más duro para ambos, un obstáculo mayor: tener que ducharse._

Sakura, o sea 'Naruto', después de dejar correr un poco el agua, se bajó el pantalón de pijama. Suspiró, en verdad le daba igual si veía algo o no, cosa que no indicaba el que hubiera visto algo. Se metió a la ducha y sonrió al sentir el agua tibia recorrer su piel, se sentía tan bien. Además se sentía grandiosamente estando enamorada de Naruto. Definitivamente él era alguien genial, lo había descubierto después de haber hablado con él. Era tan comprensivo, caballero, tierno, gracioso... Era un gran chico. Bajó la vista apreciando la anatomía de éste, luego subió la vista sonrojada, le había quedado muy claro cuán grande Naruto era...

* * *

Se podía ver a una 'Sakura' en el baño, tragando pesadamente saliva y desabrochando el primer botón de la parte superior del pijama. Subió la vista y siguió con el segundo, y el tercero, y el cuarto... Hasta que ésta se deslizó por sus hombros, luego brazos para, finalmente, caer al suelo. Entonces dirigió su mirada al frente, ahora tenía que quitarse lo que llevaba puesto de ropa interior, o sea, sus pantaletas. Se agachó un poco, para bajarlas, pero con la mirada al frente había alcanzado a ver algo de reojo. _"¡Mierda!"_ Pensó. Luego subió la mirada al techo, descubriendo que así no veía nada de nada. Sonrió, sintiéndose un genio total (cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo) y terminó de bajarse las braguitas. Se metió a la ducha y, aún sonriente, comenzó a lavarse el cabello. Entonces, empezó a pensar:_"Sakura-chan ya no siente nada por mí. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo le hubiera hablado?"_. Sonrió._"¡Tal vez hasta estaríamos juntos! Pero, si no siente nada por mi, entonces no hay posibilidades de que algo pase... Dios, que triste..."_. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había dado cuenta de algo muy interesante._"¡Ésta es la única posibilidad que tengo de verla así!"_. Casi se golpea la frente._"Qué pervertido, ni que estuviera TAN desesperado. Después de todo, ya es mi amiga. Aún tengo posibilidades de conquistarla"_..._**"Jeje, así se habla¡Dattebayo!"**_. Alzó una ceja¿desde cuándo tenía un inner?

* * *

'Naruto' cerró la llave de la ducha, tomó la toalla que estaba junto a la cortina de baño y se la puso alrededor de la cadera. Se miró de pasada en el espejo entonces con las mejillas un tanto encendidas pensó: _"Vaya, Naruto está bastante bueno cuando sale de la ducha... ¡Qué va! Siempre está bueno..." _Entonces, con una sonrisa en el rostro, salió del baño. Al llegar a su pieza se sentó en la cama, ya hecha por su 'madre postiza', y suspiró. La ducha no había sido tan traumática cómo había pensado, es mas, había sido bastante informativa acerca de la anatomía masculina. No es que hubiera disfrutado enormemente aquellos 20 minutos; simplemente habían sido interesantes. Se levantó, abrió el ropero del chico y vió en su mayoría cosas naranjas, azules y negras. ¿Acaso él no sabía de versatilidad? Tomó un polerón café claro, casi anaranjado que estaba al borde del montón, se podría decir que hasta olvidado, una polera crema, unos jeans y, por supuesto, ropa interior. Fue al baño, se miró en el espejo y sonrió: nunca había visto a un chico más guapo que el que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Naruto sí que podía sacarse partido ¡si ni tenía que peinarse para verse genial! Ese cabello desordenado le daba un toque tan naturalmente lindo y sexy. Si se preocupara por elegir ropa de otros colores, además del naranjo, azul y negro, se vería así todos los días después del colegio y los fines de semana. Sakura suspiró, definitivamente le encantaba el chico, aunque sus amigas y compañeras no creyeran que era un buen partido, ella lo creía así ¡Si lo tenía todo: buen cuerpo (lo justo y necesario ejercitado, gracias al deporte) y buena personalidad. Su sonrisa se tornó un tanto triste, ojalá y Naruto pensara lo mismo de ella...

* * *

Naruto se sentía acalorado, mejor dicho acalorada. Ya había salido de la ducha, secado y, había descubierto 'sin querer' que Sakura era pelirosa natural. Sí, había visto de pasada 'aquel' lugar, lo cual, le había causado un sangrado de nariz bastante potente. Pero el sangrado ya había pasado, al pensar en Lee con el spandex verde que usaba en clase de deporte. Se miró al espejo: tenía la toalla damazco alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura, por ahora, su cuerpo, y el cabello tomado en un moño bastante improvisado. Sí que se veía linda esa chica al salir de la ducha, toda sonrojada y con el pelo aún un poco mojado. Además del cuerpo que tenía _**"¡Qué cuerpo 'ttebayo!"**_ Expresó su inner, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a él. Después de todo, éste había hecho varios comentarios mientras se duchaba. Se sonrió, imaginando que Sakura era quien le sonreía y no un simple reflejo de un espejo, que eran novios y se querían mucho, que habían aprovechado el que la madre de ella había salido por un par de días por 'x' motivos y él se había quedado la noche a acompañarla, que habían dormido juntos, que se habían amado... Pero no podía pensar así, ella no sentía nada por él y eso nunca pasaría. Era eso o Tsunade estaba equivocada. Aquel pensamiento hizo que la sonrisa se borrara casi por completo, dejando una un tanto triste. Suspiró. Pero entonces se dio valor¡claro que aquello podía pasar! Si ella había sentido cosas por él, él haría que las sintiera de nuevo. La conquistaría, después de todo, el dicho era: 'Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan...' Además, si Neji se había atrevido a finalmente pedirle a Tenten que tuvieran algo, si Ino estaba de 'amigos con ventaja' con Shikamaru, si desde hace medio mes Kiba estaba de novio con Hinata (la cual había sentido cosas bastante fuertes por él¿para qué negarlo? Se había dado cuenta, no era tan idiota como aparentaba)¿Por qué él no podía conquistar a Sakura-chan y pedirle que fuera su novia? Entonces algo lo sacó de sus divagaciones, era el celular de la chica. Fue al cuarto de ésta y lo cogió. Vió quien llamaba y sonrió nuevamente, cómo tantas veces había hecho aquel día. Pensó: _"Hablando del rey de roma; bueno, en éste caso, reina..."_ y luego contestó.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Naruto!-sonrió luego de decir ésto-. ¿Qué tal, cómo vas para juntarnos después de almuerzo?

-Bien, acabo de salir de la ducha...-ambos se sonrojaron, pero él, al recordar lo visto y tocado, sintió como algo tibio comenzaba a bajar de su nariz. Tocó el lugar y vió su mano para ver de qué se trataba... Era sangre otra vez-. Ehm...¿tú?-preguntó mientras corría al baño a por papel higiénico.

-Etto... Yo ya salí hace rato de la ducha...-escuchó una risa del otro lado-. ¿Qué es lo chistoso? -preguntó casi irritada.

-Nada, es sólo que quería saber cómo estabas; no si saliste ya de la ducha...-respondió entre risas.

-Oh, claro. Que tonta...-casi se golpea la frente mientras rodaba los ojos-. Yo estoy... Bien.

-Que bueno.-y luego de decir ésto hubo silencio. Uno algo incómodo, después de todo, no tenían idea de qué decir.

-Lo siento Naruto... Soy tan aburrida, no sé de qué hablarte...-la chica-'chico por dentro' sonrió.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, es sólo que no somos tan cercanos aún y yo... No disfruto, ni hablo mucho por teléfono.

-_"...no somos tan cercanos aún..." _-resonó en su mente-._"...Aún..."_

-Bueno, en todo caso...-tragó pesadamente ¿le decía o no? Es que era un gran paso; para él-. En todo caso, no puedo esperar para encontrarme contigo. Nos vemos, cuídate.-Sakura mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, no podía salir del trance y lo único que atinó a decir fue:

-A-Adiós...

Naruto se sintió algo desilusionado, había esperado que ella le contestara de la misma manera; no exactamente igual, pero parecido al menos. _"¡No importa, no me daré por vencido!"_..._**"¡Dattebayo!"**_ Expresó su inner. Se dirigió al closet para ver que se pondría y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja eligió una minifalda negra de tablillas, como las del colegio, y una blusa blanca. Al vestirse no tuvo problemas con el brasier, en realidad había pensado que los tendría, pero el ponérselo había resultado mucho más facil de lo que él creía. Fue al baño, se miró al espejo y no le agrado el que la blusa fuera de manga larga. Se la sacó, buscó algo en el estuche de la chica, volvió y vió el reflejo de Sakura con tijera en mano en el espejo, sólo con sostén y con una sonrisa muy de autosuficiente. _"No creo que se enoje..."_

* * *

'Naruto' aún no salía del trance, seguía con la mirada perdida sonriendo como idiota. _"...No somos tan cercanos aún...No puedo esperar a encontrarme contigo..." _No podía sacarse aquellas dos frases de la cabeza. Estaba feliz¡más que feliz!_"Pero..."_ pensó de repente cambiando su semblante feliz por uno serio._"¿Pero y si no se dio cuenta de lo que decía? Lo mas seguro es eso. Además lo de 'no puedo esperar a encontrarme contigo' debió haberlo dicho porque quiere saber en qué estado tengo su cuerpo y tratar de encontrar una solución..." _Terminó de pensar ésto y estalló en carcajadas _"¡A quién trato de engañar? No lo dijo pensando en eso¡se notó! Entonces... Entonces tal vez si puede sentir algo por mí, algo además de amistad."_ Sonrió enternecida con la idea. Escuchó que Ino le decía que bajara a almorzar y así hizo, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

-Aaaah -suspiró Ino mientras se estiraba-, aún me cuesta creerlo todo.

Iban caminando los dos rubios por la calle, para juntarse con Sakura, es decir Naruto... Bueno, ustedes entienden. Ino iba muy tranquila, sin saber que su acompañante estaba a punto de estallar en una crisis de nervios. _"Voy a encontrarme con Naruto, el chico que me gusta, que está en mi cuerpo y yo estoy en el de él y vamos a ver qué podemos hacer la respecto para poder solucionarlo y... Dios, parezco loca..."_ Estaban llegando a la heladería mientras ella repentinamente se acordaba de su inner¿por qué no había aparecido? Desde hace horas que no sabía nada de ella¿o él? Nunca le había quedado claro la verdad. Estaba escogiendo con su amiga en qué mesa sentarse cuando a lo lejos ve una cabeza rosada ¿sería tal vez...? Se fijó en el tipo de miradas que le daban y descartó la idea. Ella no se consideraba bonita, en lo absoluto. La chica ésta llevaba una mini de tablillas negra, muy parecida a una que ella tenía, unas botas que terminaban cinco centímetros bajo la rodilla muy parecidas a unas que ella tenía, pero llevaba una blusa ajustada sin mangas, ella no tenía una así. Cuando ya se habían sentado, la chica en cuestión estaba como a diez metros de distancia, pudo reconocerla: era ella misma caminando en dirección suya. Sintió como se le aceleraba todo, también la vista se le desenfocaba y comenzó a sentirse mareada. Naruto se paró al frente del par, se miró con Sakura a los ojos; ambos estaban muy asustados, eso se notaba.

-Ho-hola.-murmuró 'Sakura'. Eso le detonó todo, si antes se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor. Para Sakura todo se volvió repentinamente oscuro, escuchó un golpe seco y lo último que sintió fue un dolor en la frente.

**

* * *

**

estoy tan feliz de los reviews que me dejan :D (inner: ¬¬ pero claro, si son muchos mas de los que te esperabas...)  
ejejej.. u.u tiene razon... pero no importa, soy feliz XDD

**Emi.Green: gracias ppr favoritear mi historia, vaya q eres simpatica xD ojala te guste el capi cuando lo leas  
Kamy-chan: arigatou! reviews en todos los capitulos :D espero que te siga gustando asi :)  
Fernando- Urashima: bueno.. gracias por el comentario y haber leido el capi anterior en seguida :P  
Yojeved: historia favorita y autor favorito, wow. simplemente gracias por darte el tiempo de comentarme y, bueno, sigue escribiendo asi :3  
Haruhi-Haruno: gracias por favoritearme, aun asi no te dediques solo a leer y sigue pronto tu fic 'no te metas con la clase K', naah, no importa seguire esperando :P  
Sakuras winter: gracias, en serio. me has dejado reviews en todos los capis. :D realmente valoro eso  
otakugirl: si, bueno... o lo tomaban bien o los mandaba al manicomnio xD y un fic asi no tendria buena trama xd  
kio-chan: seeeh, eres predecible XD tendremos que juntarnos pronto para que te ayude con tu fic (¬¬ porque lo vas a escribir aunque sea lo ultimo que haga xd)  
UchihaEris: si, yo tambien me rei mucho mientras escribia la parte de la 'ereccion'. sigue pronto tu fic de parakiss, si no morire y nunca sabras el final de mi fic xP**

BUENO, LO SIENTO MUCHO, EN SERIO, PERO NO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR EL CAPPI PORQUE NO LLEVABA NADA XD ADEMAS DE QUE EMPECE CON LAS CLASES Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE HACER NADA MAS QUE ESTUDIAR, HACER TAREA Y... COSAS ABURRIDAS XD AUN ASI VOY A HACER MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA PODER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI EN MENOS TIEMPO QUE EL ANTERIOR (-.-ll aunque no llevo nada)  
CUIDENSE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES :3


	5. Me desmayo, Te mojo, pero Nos conocemos

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... ¡No tengo tan buena imaginacion!**

**Para: Haru-chan, como tu dijiste: sigue tu fic y yo seguire el mio :).**

* * *

_...Para Sakura todo se volvió repentinamente oscuro, escuchó un golpe seco y lo último que sintió fue un dolor en la frente..._

Naruto, o sea 'Sakura', iba caminando por la calle. Definitivamente el atuendo que llevaba hacía que los hombres casi babearan por el cuerpo de Sakura. Ya iba llegando a la heladería, podía ver a un par de rubios sentados en una mesa. Definitivamente esa era Ino, pero el chico ¿era él? Es que se veía tan... guapo. Se asustó de sí mismo al pensar que un chico fuera guapo; sí, aunque fuera él mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez esto del cambio de cuerpo le estaba afectando más de la cuenta. Incluso parecía que fuera más... ¡femenino!**_ "¡Terminaremos siendo gays y no queremos eso, dattebayo!"_** Definitivamente tenía que encontrar con Sakura una solución. Pronto. Ya estaba cerca de la mesa, tal vez un par de metros. Aún estaba algo asustado por su reciente descubrimiento. Y Sakura lo miraba desde su cuerpo con una expresión bastante parecida a la que él debía tener en aquel momento, tal vez lo miraba así por la impresión. Tenía un ligero nudo en la garganta, pero, 'mirándose' a los ojos, murmuró:

-Ho-hola.-entonces el 'chico' se puso blanco como un papel, cerró los ojos y se desmayó...

* * *

Ahora comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento. ¿Qué había pasado? Se había desmayado, eso seguro. Pero, ¿por qué? Le preguntaría a la chica que siempre se enteraba de todo: Ino... ¡Ino! Ahora comenzaba a recordar, se había desmayado por el shock de verse a sí misma y que Naruto, usando SU cuerpo, le hablara. Eso casi la había traumado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le dolía la cabeza como si una mula le hubiera pateado en la frente? Eso le preguntaría a su amiga. Estaba acostada apoyando la cabeza en algo blandito, pero sólo la cabeza. Suspiró, ¿y qué habría pensado Naruto? Después de todo, tenía una cara... Mejor dicho, ¿qué le habría pasado luego de que ella se desmayara?. ¿Se habría preocupado? Y si era así, ¿fue por ella o por su cuerpo? Después de pensarlo, murmuró un tanto frustrada:

-Soy una tonta...

-¡Sakura, despertaste!-escuchó la voz chillona de su amiga, aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Si Ino, no grites.-abrió los ojos sólo para rodarlos, en ese momento se fijó en qué estaba apoyada: las piernas de su amiga. Estaban en la banca que estaba junto a la entrada de la heladería.

-Dios, sí que nos asustaste -le reprochó la rubia-. Incluso Naruto pensó que te habías muerto, ¡muerto! En realidad, yo también dudé de tu bienestar. En todo caso es normal, luego de que te desmayaras y te golpearas la cabeza con el borde de la mesa...

Así que eso había sido. Con razón le dolía... Y lo más probable era que le quedara un chichón. Después de todo, esas mesas tenían borde de metal. Rió, ¿cómo no se había muerto con el golpe? Definitivamente habría sido una muerte bastante peculiar; estúpida, claro, pero peculiar. ¡Por lo menos Naruto no se había desmayado con ella! Si no, Ino estaría fuera de quicio. Hablando de Naruto, ¿dónde había metido SU trasero? No le veía por ningún lado.

-Ino, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

-Lo tengo apoyado en mí...-Sakura la miró con una ceja alzada-. Bien, bien. El idiota está adentro, fue a por agua fría. Te la íbamos a aventar en la cara para que te despertaras de una buena vez...-y ante la mirada digna de un asesino serial de su amiga, rectificó:-. Digo, te la íbamos a dar cuando te despertaras...

-Claro, claro... _"Maldita cerda traidora... En todo caso, si no me tocara a mí el papel del desmayado, la broma me habría parecido bastante genial."_

Cerró los ojos, esperando poder relajarse un poco antes de levantarse. Pero, de repente, sintió algo muy mojado y muy frío, ¡si es que no estaba congelado!

-¡Por favor Sakura-chan, no te mueras, despierta!

-¡¡Naruto, ya estaba despierta!!-gritó mientras se levantaba de golpe. Varias personas se dieron vuelta a mirarlos, debido al tono y las terminaciones femeninas del 'chico'-. Digo, ya me había despertado Sakura...-murmuró 'Naruto' con una voz notablemente más grave, en realidad, demasiado falsa como para que los ignoraran nuevamente. Después de unos momentos de casi completo silencio, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, la mayoría se dió vuelta y continuó hablando.

-Tendrán que comenzar a comportarse de acuerdo a su actual cuerpo... No soportaré esto cada vez que los acompañe a salir.-Naruto y Sakura se miraron, Ino tenía razón. ¡No tenían idea de cuánto duraría este estado! Quizás días, o meses, ¡o incluso años!

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan...-le murmuró Naruto mientras se sentaba junto a ella-. Soy un tonto...-ante la mirada reprobatoria de Ino agregó:-. Digo, tonta.-Sakura se miró a sí misma, en realidad las actitudes del chico hacían que ella se viera tierna. Incluso bonita.

-No te preocupes...-abrazó a Naruto por sobre los hombros.

-¡De eso estoy hablando...!-dijo Ino al ver ésta acción-. Si quieren parecer novios...-Sakura y Naruto se miraron sonrojados, ¿novios?-. Pero tu actitud de protección masculina está bastante bien, Saku.

-Etto... Claro.-murmuró mientras quitaba disimuladamente su brazo de los hombros del cuerpo femenino. Luego de un rato de silencio sepulcral e incómodo entre ellos, 'Sakura' dijo:

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

-Debemos pasar inadvertidos, como si yo fuera tú, y tú fueras yo.-Ino los miró.

-Al parecer yo aquí sobro...

-¡¿Por qué?!-preguntaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es sólo que... Van a tener que hablar entre ustedes, para conocerse e intentar imitar mejor al otro. Y yo aquí... Sobro -la rubia tenía razón, ¿para qué tendría que estar ella si sólo ellos dos tenían que conocerse? Pero para ambos sería tan incómodo estar solo con el otro-. Bueno, Saku, si me necesitas estaré en casa.-dicho esto se levantó y se fue.

-Vaya, eso fue... Repentino.

-Lo sé...-acordó la 'chica-chico-por-dentro'-. Entonces, háblame de ti.

-¿Y por qué yo primero?

-No sé cómo empezar yo.-se miraron, pero de repente Sakura dijo:

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

-Piedra, papel o tijera.-aceptó Naruto, pero terminó perdiendo...

* * *

Sakura iba de vuelta a casa de Ino, muy feliz se puede decir. Después de todo, había hablado con Naruto acerca de él. Sus mejores amigos eran Neji, Lee y Sasuke. Adoraba el ramen (cosa que le había quedado **MUY** en claro). Tenía un promedio normal, pero era muy bueno en deportes. Era bastante efusivo, algo apresurado, e incluso a veces tierno. Del tema del corazón no hablaron, apenas se conocían desde hoy. Pero ya le había quedado bastante claro cómo imitar al chico.

-_"¿Podré con esto?"_-en aquellos momentos su inner habría dicho '¡claro que sí, shannaro!', y eso le habría subido un poco la confianza, pero no aparecía desde la mañana. Nunca había tardado tanto en reaparecer.

* * *

-**_"¡Claro que sí, dattebayo!"_**..._"¡Sí, claro que podré con esto!"_-pensó Naruto, mientras se dirigía a casa de su nueva amiga. La chica era muy inteligente y hacía deporte, pero no era la mejor en lo segundo; era muy fácil de irritar, pero también era muy fácil de hacer sonreír y definitivamente era adorable. Ambos tenían algo en común: adoraban la música. No sabía mucho de ella en el ámbito amoroso, pero sí sabía cómo hacerse pasar por ella. Además, tendría la ayuda de Ino... Pero ella estaría sola con sus compañeros y quizás qué cosas le dirían sus amigos; incluso podrían delatarlo... Debía hacer algo al respecto. Pero, ¿qué? No tenía idea-. _"Ya se me ocurrirá algo..."_

* * *

**Lo se, lo se.. es corto.. pero era subir esto o subirlo en mas o menos 2 semanas mas XD**

**Fernando-Urashima: GRACIAAAS! por tus lindos comentarios.  
Sakuras winter: todavias dejas reviews? uuuh.. ya me estoy acostumbrando, eh? cuidatee!  
Yojeved: uuuuh, gracias :) me encanto el review!! es taan.. lindo :)  
abraxasNT: bueno.. creo q vio bastante xD gracias por el review :3  
Emi.Green: ooh, amiga! no esperaba que dejaras un review :) me alegra mucho que te aya gustado el capi****  
Raven-will: lamento el aberme demorado.. es que no he tenido suficiente tiempo!****  
hanita asakura: de verdad te gusto? :3 es que como eres fan del naruhina.. bueno.. gracias :)****  
AnaBlack0516: uuuh! ojala te gustee :D  
k-ta: cambie un poco el capi anterior por tu review.. revisa si ahora se entiende o no****  
XxDark-SakuraxX: sii lo es xD me alegra q ayas dejado un review :)****  
Naruto: neeh.. aun me faltan 2 capis.. y si tengo suerte 3 xD  
Haruhi-Haruno: wah! espero la conti de tu fic!! :D obvio xD y te dedico el capi a ti (;  
sunako hatake: uuuuuuuuh.. me encanto tu fic "Flores", adoro esa pareja :D  
NaruSaku'sFan: aqui esta el otro capi :P  
L-04: jahajhaj xD mori de risa cuando lei tu review.. y gracias por dedicarle el 50 porciento de tus reviews a mi fic :b****  
NaruSaku'sFan: ehh.. de nuevo, aqui esta la conti xD  
Kamy-chan: nooooooooou! mi fic es original D: y si, se q estan cortos lo capis, pero es para que no esperen tanto.. T-T ojala me entiendas  
NaruSaku'sFan: noo, no llores :(  
NaruSaku'sFan: acabo de actualizar :D (dejaste mucho reviews si eres solo una persona, sabes? xD)**


	6. ¿Te gusto?

**Disclaimer: Naruto, ni ningún otro personaje de la serie o del manga me pertenecen.**

_

* * *

_

...Debía hacer algo al respecto. Pero, ¿qué? No tenía idea-. "Ya se me ocurrirá algo..."...

Se podía ver a una 'Sakura' con un rostro un tanto complicado yendo al colegio. El día anterior se había relajado pensando que en algún momento se le prendería el foco y se le ocurriría algo para que sus amigos no le dijeran a Sakura que él sentía cosas por ella. Nada de eso había pasado.

-¡Moriré si Neji o Sasuke le cuentan a Sakura-chan las cosas que he dicho de ella!-casi gritó, pero prefirió guardar la compostura, pues estaba llegando al colegio-_"¿Qué haré?...¿Qué haré?"_-se preguntaba una y otra vez mentalmente. Mientras seguía caminando sin fijarse hacia dónde iba. Entró donde entraba normalmente, o sea, su sala y ,sin darse cuenta de las miradas extrañadas que el resto le entregaba, subió la suya. Se encontró con Ten-Ten frente a sí. Entonces, cuando ésta le dijo un _'Hola Sakura'_ recordó que no estaba en su cuerpo. Después se le ocurrió preguntarle dónde estaba 'Naruto', Ten-Ten le miró y sonrió mientras le decía que ya había llegado, pero que, por alguna extraña razón, no se había separado de su hermana. Le agradeció y se encaminó hacia donde estaban Sakura e Ino. Al entrar al lugar escuchó el grito agudo de su hermana llamando a su mejor amiga.

-¡Sakura!

-Hola Ino.

-Hola Sakura-dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que se retorcía los dedos junto a la rubia.

-Hola Naruto-dijo, sí que era extraño saludarse él mismo... Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y aprovechó de susurrarle al oído:-. Mejor ve a hablar con Sasuke, en vez de andar pegada a mi hermana, así no levantas sospechas. Después de todo...-se alejó y le sonrió-. Ya son amigos, así que no te costará interactuar con él.

-¿Eh, me perdí de algo?

-Nada.-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y riéron. Los presentes los observaron y comenzaron a silbarles y molestarlos. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Creo... creo que iré a hablar con Sasuke.-murmuró 'Naruto' apuntando de repente tras suyo; la rubia observó como se alejaba a hablar con un chico pelinegro del salón, luego dirigió su mirada a su 'amiga', que, al parecer, encontraba en esos momentos muy interesantes las valdosas del suelo.

-¿Lo ves? No soy la única que se da cuenta...-murmuró de pronto, olvidando que no estaba hablando realmente con su amiga. 'Sakura' alzó la mirada rápidamente, ¿cómo demonios se había dado cuenta su hermana?

-¿D... de qué hablas?-entonces la rubia recordó que no se encontraba con su amiga, sino con su hermano.

-¡Ah, nada! Tonterías mías hermanito...-intentó arreglar-_"Diablos, casi meto la pata. Debo tener más cuidado, si Naruto se entera de que Sakura siente cosas por él por mi culpa... No, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me haría Saku."_-pensó luego.

Naruto miró a Sakura, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera en aquellos momentos? Ya conocía a la chica y cada vez le gustaba más... Pero no estaba en su cuerpo para poder actuar como hombre y tomar las riendas de la situación.

-**_"Ya... si lo sabes, ¿no? ¡Lo único que queremos ahora es ir a comerle la boca a besos, dattebayo!"_**..._"Sí, pero el problema es que ella es nosotros y nosotros somos ella."_...**_"¿¡Entonces por qué no mueves nuestro culo e intentas resolver el problema!?"_**..._"Es que... No tengo idea del por qué de ésto."_...**_"¿Que ocurrió antes del cambio?"_**..._"Bueno, el día anterior desperté, me levanté, fui al baño a..."_...**_"¡No tan antes!"_**..._"Oh, haberlo dicho antes. Uhm... Me acosté, escuché música, y me dormí..."_...**_"¿Sólo eso?"_**..._"Sí... Pero, antes de quedarme dormido_...". ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Ino un tanto asustada por el repentino arranque de su hermano, luego de un muy largo y extraño silencio, por parte de él, claro.

-Creo que sé por qué cambiamos de cuerpos Sakura-chan y yo...-murmuró para que nadie, además de Ino, escuchara.

-_"Vaya, al parecer está usando las neuronas de Sakura. Alguna vez que piense no está mal, supongo." _Y, ¿de qué se trata tu idea?-nunca había imaginado que diría esa frase a su hermano; pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

-_"Es una estupidez Naruto... Va a pensar que estás loco y quizás muera de risa si le dices."_...**_"Pareces loco pensando para ti mismo, dattebayo."_**..._"Pero qué crees tu, ¿habrá sido por el deseo que pedimos?"_...**_"Amigo, escúchate. ¿Cómo crees qe pudo siquiera haber sido un maldito susurro a una estrella fugaz? ¡Dios, es un jodido meteoro! No un genio de la lámpara."_**..._"Y, ¿qué otra cosa lo explicaría?"_...**_"Uno: estamos locos. Dos: estás soñando. Tres: se desdoblaron_**1**_ al mismo tiempo y sus almas estaban cerca del cuerpo del otro por alguna extraña razón, entonces..."_**..._"Y me dices a mí que estoy loco."_...**_"Hey, yo soy el 'yo interno'; además se supone que no esté cuerdo, el trabajo de mantener los pies en la tierra es tuyo."_**..._"Agh, diablos."_-sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Me sacas de quicio, ¿sabes? Te llevo hablando todo este tiempo para que me digas que qué crees que ocurrió para que cambiaran y tu sigues callada mirando no sé donde.

-Ah, lo siento Ino..._"Deberíamos dejar la conversación para más tarde."_...**_"De acuerdo, pero te lo voy a recordar, 'ttebayo!"_**

-¿Me dirás por qué crees que fue que cambiaron?

-Etto... Se me olvidó.-dijo para luego dejar ver una sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Un gesto muy... Naruto.

-_"Bueno, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va..."_2-pensó Ino. En ese momento el timbre para entrar a clases sonó. Sakura se fue al salón de Naruto, unos momentos después entró el profesor con el que tenían clases.

* * *

La campana para salir a recreo había sonado. Sakura se había pasado todo el primer bolque pensando en qué podían hacer para poder perder clases y así no tener que estar tanto con los amigos de Naruto y él con las suyas. No es que le molestara el tener que conversar con Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke o hasta Rock Lee... Lo que le preocupaba eran los traumas que podía llegar a tener Naruto si por ejemplo Hinata le pedía que 'revisara' si estaba manchada o algo así. ¿Y si a alguna de sus amigas se le salía el que a ella le gustaba él y comenzaban a 'molestarla'? Naruto se podía enterar de muchas cosas con esas chicas. Entonces se vio saliendo al patio, aún no se acostumbraba bien al hecho, pero ya se estaba comenzando a adaptar, y fue a pasar un rato con el chico. Claro, que la tan cercana y contínua interacción entre ellos no paso desapercibida por sus compañeros. Neji sonrió a Sasuke, le sacarían la información justo ahora, fuera como fuera necesario. En un momento Ino se unió a la conversación de Naruto y Sakura. Entonces Neji y Sasuke se miraron y sonrieron. Era su oportunidad.

-...Sí, y cuando intenté darle el teléfono a Sakura ella no entendía lo que le decía. Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando estábamos desayunando ayer con papá y mamá y...

-Sí, sí, sí, Ino... No creo que quiera detalles de 'ese' hecho.-interrumpió Sakura un tanto avergonzada.

-Ehh, chicas, ¿nos prestan a Naruto por un segundo?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Bueno, es que...-'Sakura' iba a dar una excusa, pero...

-¡Gracias Saku!-Neji ya se había llevado a 'Naruto' y Sasuke estaba a metros de ellas. 'Sakura' quedó con la boca abierta para decir algo y el dedo índice apuntando hacia el cielo.

-No te preocupes, no le dirán nada raro... Pero si es de ti, quién sabe...

Naruto tragó saliva, si los chicos le decían algo a Sakura acerca de sus sentimientos moriría de vergüenza.

* * *

-...es qe como hoy no has hablado de Sakura y has estado con ella todo el día... ¡Es normal que pensemos que o te enfermaste o te declaraste o tienen algo!-terminó Neji, Sakura se puso nerviosa, ¿Naruto sentía cosas por ella?

-¿D...declararme?

-Claro, si hablas de ella siempre -insistió Sasuke-. No me vas a andar diciendo que ahora que son amigos ya no te pasa nada con ella, ¡te pasarías de estúpido!

Sí, Naruto sentía cosas por ella. El corazón le latía en los oídos y no sabía qué hacer, los chicos seguían acosándola con preguntas y no tenía excusa alguna para poder escapar de la situación. Pero, ¡Naruto sentía cosas por ella! Recién le tomaba el peso al asunto, ¿qué debía hacer? Neji y Sasuke seguían con las preguntas pero ella simplemente los seguía omitiendo. ¿Declararse? No, sería muy incómodo. Lo mejor por el momento era guardarse todo y esperar a que se solucionara el problema de los cuerpos, después hablaría con él del asunto.

-...porque si no vas a hacer nada, Rock Lee está aún muy interesado en Sakura y él no lo oculta.

-¿Qué, cómo?-sólo había entendido el final de la frase de Sasuke. La verdad no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, ella ya sabía los sentimientos del chico cejudo.

-¡Que si no te apresuras él seguirá con lo suyo y en una de esas Sakura le da la pasada!

-_"Gracias, pero no gracias; ni en un millón de años."_

-Sí, Sasuke tiene razón. Siempre puede llegar otro y quitártela cuando menos lo esperes, a no ser de que hagas algo y le pidas que sean algo más que amigos. Además Sakura es muy bonita e inteligente, digo, ¡mira su cabello, su figura y sus ojos! No vas a encontrar a otra pelirosa, esbelta y ojiverde en menos de mil años.-Neji y Sasuke sonrieron ante el sonrojo del chico, tomándolo como si le hubieran dado al clavo; en realidad el sonrojo había sido por lo de 'pelirosa, esbelta y ojiverde'. No creía que Neji o Sasuke pensaran así de ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?

-N... no estoy seguro aún.-dijo con la vista baja, justo antes de alejarse caminando.

-¿Habremos hecho bien?-preguntó un dudoso Sasuke a Neji mientras veía al rubio alejarse.

-Claro, pero si eso no lo convenció, no sé qué lo hará...-el ojinegro sonrió, conocía a su amigo; algo así definitivamente lo haría reaccionar.

Por otro lado del patio Sakura iba pensando en lo que había pasado recién. Al parecer Naruto hablaba de ella bastante seguido. Y bueno, ella también hablaba de él seguido con sus amigas. ¿Acaso...?

-Oh, dios...-murmuró para sí dirigiéndose donde estaba antes con Ino. A Naruto le podía pasar lo que a ella, si sus amigas le soltaban sin querer que gustaba de él...-. Tengo que encontrarlo ahora -vio el grupo de chicas, ahora se había añadido Hinata-, no puede saber que me gusta.-terminó de decir a unos metros de ellas.

-...de verdad Sakura, ¿crees que nos tragaremos ese cuento de que no pasa nada?-dijo Hinata. Ino no sabía cómo callarle la boca-. ¡De verdad, se te nota que te gusta Naruto!-terminó de decir la ojiblanca justo cuando Sakura estaba llegando con ellas. Se miró a los ojos con Naruto, ambos estaban sorprendidos. Hinata soltó un gritillo al darse cuenta de que 'el susodicho' estaba tras ella e Ino se cubrió los ojos angustiada. ¿Ahora qué harían? Se formó una atmósfera tensa, sólo había silencio y nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

-_"¿S... Será verdad que le gusto a Sakura-chan?"_

* * *

**1: Cuando una persona duerme, se dice que se puede desdoblar, lo que significa que el alma sale de su cuerpo y puede dirigirse a algún lugar (para los que no saben :P)**

**2: TENÍA que poner ésta frase...! Es de los padrinos mágicos xD y se ajustaba perfectamente :B**

**PERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPERDNOPERDONPERODNOERNOERJGCLFJDSLAN ¡¡PERDOOOOOOOOON!!**

**EN SERIO HE ESTADO MUYMUYMUY OCUPADA CON EL COLEGIO u.u ojala lo entiendan y no se hayan olvidado de la existencia del fic. y bueno, obvio, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO! :D**

**-Naruto Uzumaki: bueno, aqui esta... por fin u.u  
-Tsunade25: waah, me encanto el review :3 con lectores como tu es grato escribir :P  
-Sakuras winter: sii, otro review :D  
-Sunako Hatake: aqui aparece mas el inner de naruto xD es medio insolente, pero tiene su lado... no, no tiene un lado tierno u.u  
-Emi.Green: qe bueno qe tengas internet de nuevo :D! insisto, lo de no salir y no internet es mucho :S aun asi tienes mi apoyo (Y), nos.. leemos? :B  
-hannita asakura: qe extraño lo de qe te haya gustado el fic, si es narusaku... si, extraño, pero bueno :)  
-NaruSaku'sFan: sii, mi fic tiene fans :D bueno.. solo 1 xD graciaas, en serio ojala sigas dejando reviews :D  
-Kamy-chan: siii! casi le asiertas, Sasuke ayudo a delatarlo xD neji fue qien lo echo al agua :P  
-fern25: si, es verdad :( hay casi puro naruhina o sasusaku u.u pero hago lo qe puedo por la pareja qe mas me gusta ;)  
-k-ta: uhu, qe bueno qe hayas entendido ahora ;D de verdad valoro qe me digan cuando no se entiende, sino nunca me enteraria :S  
-Rikku Kuchiki: jahjahja si, yo me divierto mucho escribiendo lo qe les pasa xD ahora pongo mas al inner, asi es mas gracioso :P  
-XxDark-SakuraxX: jahjahaj el misterio de gaara sera revelado despues :P es algo, qe tengo planeado para.. bueno mejor ni lo digo :X  
-Haruhi-Haruno: llevo esperando 2 mesees para la contii D: ojala lo actualices pronto.. no como yo xD pero el pacto sigue en pie! me gusto lo de fresas y chocolate :3****  
-natsumy black: perdon por no haberlo seguido antes u.u**


	7. Y todo está bien, para ambos

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Les aviso que en este capi no habrá BESO... y creo que es el ultimo capi :l**

* * *

-_"¿S... Será verdad que le gusto a Sakura-chan?"_

-Ahh, Hinata -dijo Ino de repente-. Siempre sacando conclusiones y viendo cosas donde no las hay, ¿acaso nunca aprenderás a quedarte callada y no decir lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza?-miró a 'Naruto'-. Disculpa hermano, ¿qué quieres? Supongo que no habrás escuchado la idiotez que dijo Hinata, ¿o si?-Ino le dedicó una mirada que decía: 'o me apoyas o Naruto se entera de todo', así que le siguió el juego, aunque no estaba muy segura.

-Ah, sí. No te preocupes, ya sé como es Hinata -ésta le miró confundida, ni siquiera habían intercambiado más de un 'hola' o un 'nos vemos'-. Bueno, es que entre Kiba y Neji...

-Oh, entiendo.

-Está bien, esto ya fue lo suficientemente incómodo para nosotros. _"Vaya, por un segundo creí..."_-pensó Naruto cabizbajo, luego tocó la campana.

-¿Qué tal si entramos a clases y ya?-terminó Sakura. Había notado el cambio en Naruto, hasta se arrepentía de haberle seguido el juego a Ino. La rubia y la peliazul asintieron ante la petición, todos entraron.

* * *

Sakura siguió preguntándose si Naruto se habría creído lo que había dicho Ino; después de todo eso había parecido. En mitad de la clase suspiró, mejor dejaba de preguntárselo, no tenía telepatía y aunque lo deseara tampoco la tendría. Lo mejor era idear un plan para sacarlos de clases. Ahora estaba en clase de química... Química, ¿por qué le sonaba como una salida de escape...? Lo pensó un poco más: química, química... ¡Químico!. Sonrió, por fin supo qué podía hacer. Por suerte justo ese día Naruto tenía clases en el laboratorio. Se ofreció a buscar los químicos necesarios y aprovechó de guardarse un pequeño recipiente que le costó encontrar, pues no era muy necesario en el colegio. Realmente esperaba que no le descubrieran, sino lo más probable era que la echaran del colegio... Mejor dicho, que echaran a Naruto del colegio.

Cuando comenzó el nuevo recreo, salió a dar una vuelta. Prefirió sentarse en la escalera y escuchar música, a ir con Ino y Naruto, pues el resto ya comenzaba a sospechar de que algo pasaba. Esperaría a que tocara nuevamente el timbre para ejecutar su plan, así no sería blanco de sospechas. Entonces su mente comenzó a divagar en la escalera, si siguiera en su cuerpo ahora le tocaría química, estaría con sus amigas probablemente diciéndoles que 'lo' había encontrado de nuevo mirándola. Tocó el timbre nuevamente, suspiró y se dirigió al baño. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el par de hermanos en aquel momento...?

* * *

-Ay, no...

-¿Qué pasa Ino?-la rubia le hizo una seña con la mano que le indicaba que se acercara. Así hizo.

-Es que...-murmuró en su oído-. Sé que te va mal en química, pero, Saku es tan buena, que siempre la profesora le pide que pase adelante a hacer el ejercicio de la pizarra o mezclar cosas. Hoy vamos al laboratorio.

'Sakura' abrió los ojos con más susto que nada. Ya se lo imaginaba: ahí en frente de la clase, con los matraces y tubos de ensayo, tomando una sustancia y colocándola con el resto de la mezcla... Un repentino BOOM, todo lleno de humo y los químicos incendiándose poco a poco, todos corriendo fuera, los químicos reaccionando más y más, después otra pequeña explosión y más fuego... Había que verle el lado positivo, así faltarían a clases.

Unos veinte o veinticinco minutos después, el pensamiento de Naruto se hizo realidad. Por suerte no hubo heridos, pero el fuego se extendió hasta donde guardaban el resto de sustancias y químicos y todo empeoró. Cuando estaba en el pasillo con Ino para poder salir del colegio y escapar de la emergencia, se encontró con Sakura, que les preguntó que qué pasaba. Ellos respondieron, ella abrió los ojos y al momento hubo un pequeño remecimiento, junto al sonido de otra pequeña explosión. Comenzó a caer agua del techo. Las cañerías habían colapsado. Sakura se excusó:

-Era parte de mi plan, nunca pensé que fueras tan malo en química...

-Sí, es que...

-¡Ahora no!-gritó Ino-. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí si no queremos morir ahogados o quemados!

Después de unos momentos llegaron los bomberos, las clases se habían suspendido por dos días, incluído este. Después de haber apagado el fuego, los bomberos dieron permiso de sacar las pertenencias de los alumnos que aún se encontraban en el lugar. Ino fue con Hinata a su casa y Naruto y Sakura fueron a tomar un helado. Se sentaron en un parque y comenzaron a disfrutar del resto del día.

-Etto, Sakura-chan.-llamó Naruto, ya que estaban solos en el parque.

-Dime.-dijo luego de probar su helado de vainilla.

-Es que... nunca me quedó claro lo de las cañerías, ¿qué les hiciste?-preguntó mientras acercaba la lengua a su helado de chocolate.

-Ah, nada -dijo como restándole importancia-. Sólo tomé carburo, lo puse entre un montón de papel higiénico, lo tiré a un inodoro, tiré la cadena y empecé con el siguiente inodoro- y al ver la cara de no-entendimiento de Naruto agregó:-. El carburo reacciona con el agua, ¿sabes?

-Oh, ya veo..._**"¡Ahh, Sakura-chan es genial, dattebayo!"**_-luego de pensarlo un momento sonrió-. Sakura-chan, eres genial.

-Gra... Gracias Naruto.-un ligero sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, bueno, en las de ambos. Naruto suspiró.

-Nos queda el resto del día libre, incluso mañana. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ver alguna película, leer tal vez...

-Oh, ya tienes planes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que... había pensado en... No, déjalo.

-¡Vamos dime!

-Es que había pensado que podríamos dormir en mi casa.

-Claro, -asintió sonriente y tomó más de su helado-. Ino siempre me invita y el que tú vayas no será extraño.

-No, no de parte de Ino -seguía mirando su postre-, sino de parte mía, en este caso, tuya.

-Ah, Sakura invitada por Naruto -sonrió sonrojada-. Ahora entiendo._ "¡Chaa, que lindo!"_-Naruto sonrió ante el ligero sonrojo-. Pero debes pedir permiso.

-Cierto. No queremos a una Sakura castigada por haber salido sin permiso...-tomó de su helado y luego terminó-. Sobretodo si soy yo.-ambos riéron.

* * *

-Malas noticias -Naruto y Sakura estaban en casa de los Uzumaki-. Tu madre dijo que no podías quedarte en casa de un chico -y al ver que su acompañante iba a alegar continuó:-, aunque fuera también casa de tu mejor amiga y ya te hubieras quedado antes.

-Pero... ¡Pero...! ¡No tiene sentido!

-Sí, lo sé. Pero para lo que sí dio permiso fue para que te quedaras un rato... Lo bueno es que tiene un compromiso previo y me podré quedar más tiempo aquí.

-Ay, Naruto no sabes cuánto lo siento. Debí haber pensado que con lo pervertida que es mi mamá no me habría dejado aceptar la invitación de un chico a quedarme a dormir a su casa... _"Mucho menos si se trata del chico que me gusta."_

-No te preocupes. Yo también debí haber pensado en eso... Podríamos haber dicho que Ino te había invitado, bueno, me había invitado.-Sakura asintió. Lo bueno era que Naruto se podía quedar más tiempo con ella. Se sentó en la cama del chico, miró al suelo y sonrió. La sola idea de tenerlo sólo para ella era increíble.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-Naruto rió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Sakura se estiró y bostezó.

-Nada en particular..._ "Sólo me encanta tenerte conmigo."_

-Y... ¿A qué hora debería volver a tu casa?

-Ah, cierto... Depende, ¿el compromiso era algo serio o informal?

-Algo con amigas... Una tal Shizune y otra Anko...-Sakura rió.

-Tía Shizune y Anko...-suspiró-. Definitivamente es algo informal. Lo más probable es qe salieran a beber y pasarla bien -terminó sonriendo-, incluso le puedes pedir que te pase a buscar.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices...

-Son las nueve, tenemos hasta las una treinta; si tenemos suerte, hasta las tres. Mándale un mensaje, así Anko le preguntará que quién es y Shizune se lo hará recordar.

-Está bien...-escribió el mensaje y lo envió. Sakura se recostó de espalda con las manos en la nuca, Naruto de lado junto a ella-. **_"¡¡Bésala 'ttebayoo!!"_**..._"Dios, no empieces... ya me es difícil contenerme, ¿sí?"_...**_"Esa es la idea, que no te contengas, dattebayo. ¡Sólo bésala!"_**-Naruto decidió simplemente omitir al inner, Sakura le miraba a los ojos, ni cuenta se había dado, tragó saliva-. ¿Q... Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?-ella sonrió.

-Nada...-se sentó y apagó la luz de la lamparita de noche, luego volvió a su posición inicial.

-¿P... Por qué...?-Sakura le interrumpió:

-¿... la apagué? Fácil, para no verme a mí misma cuando te miro a ti.-Naruto sintió como ella se acercaba, la abrazó, no pudo evitarlo. La luz de la luna los iluminaba ligeramente, sólo veían el contorno del otro. Naruto acercó sus rostros, juntó sus frentes. Sentían la respiración del otro, estaban a milímetros. Sakura le acarició una mejilla, se acercó con los labios entreabiertos, él también los dejó así. Se rozaron. Se alejó, pero volvió a acercarse y lo besó, él respondió en seguida. Se besaron con ganas, con ansias, con deseo, pero por sobretodo... con amor. Naruto la tomó de la nuca, ella le acarició el cuello. No pasarían más de eso, no en 'aquellas' condiciones. Se fueron separando... De a poco, sin ganas.

-Sakura-chan, me gustas -susurró, ella le besó-. Mucho.-ella le besó nuevamente, luego aprisionó su labio inferior con sus dientes.

-Y tú a mí...-Naruto sonrió. Le dio un beso en la frente, ella soltó una risita y lo abrazó. Se hicieron cariño y el sueño comenzó a vencerles...

Comenzó a sonar una canción, muy fuerte. Despertaron abrazados. 'Sakura' tomó su celular: era Tsunade. Contestó, habló un par de segundos y cortó. Les quedaban máximo cinco minutos. 'Naruto' prendió la luz, cerró los ojos, le tomó la cara y le plantó un beso. 'Sakura' se aferró del chaleco del 'chico'. Después bajaron a la entrada a esperar por Tsunade. Naruto le tomó la mano, ella le sonrió. Sonó una bocina, era la rubia. Naruto le dió un beso corto, luego corrió al auto. Sakura se despidió con la mano y entró. Ino y sus padres esperaban adentro, la acosaron con preguntas, pero ella siguió directo al cuarto del chico. Se cambió y acostó, por inercia. Estaba como ida... Apreció la luna, como hipnotizada la miró, hasta dormirse nuevamente.

Mientras Naruto se había acostado y hecho lo mismo que ella. Miraba la luna, pensando que realmente no le importaba que siguieran así, pues estaba con Sakura. Por fin había pasado algo y no podía evitar sonreír ante eso. Y, pensando así, cayó dormido.

* * *

Naruto fue despertado por un golpe en su puerta. Era su madre que lo despertaba para ir al colegio. Pero... ¿no se suponía que perderían clases por lo del incendio y la inundación? Abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se suponía siquiera que estuviera en su casa, sino en casa de Sakura.

-**_"Esto es raro, 'ttebayo"_**-se levantó y se sintió extrañamente familiar. ¿Qué ocurría? Corrió al baño y se vio al espejo: era él mismo. Finalmente... ¿todo fue un sueño? Entonces había sido el sueño más dulce y perfecto que había tenido jamás. Su madre subió a llamarlo nuevamente diciendo que pensaba que él seguía durmiendo, pues había pasado un día completo durmiendo. Ahora todo concordaba, se había quedado dormido el sábado, había despertado el lunes: un día completo. Ino se le acercó y le llamó-. ¿Qué quieres Ino?-dijo algo cortante; sí, estaba descargando su frustración con ella.

-_"¿N... Naruto?"_ Te iba a preguntar que si usarás al baño o no. Pero no importa, de todos modos voy a entrar yo ahora.-pasó junto a él y le dio un ligero empujón al hacerlo.

-¡Bien!

-¡BIEN!-gritó Ino desde dentro del baño. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula, lo último que necesitaba era una hermana berrinchuda. Bajó a desayunar, no comió casi nada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre. Ella se miró a los ojos con Minato y, al hacerlo, acordaron no preguntar nada. Ino terminó de usar el baño, entró él, se duchó, salió, se vistió y fue al colegio. Todo tan monótono... Las primeras horas pasaron, tocó la campana para recreo. Sasuke y Neji le preguntaron que qué le pasaba.

-Nada -contestó el rubio-, es sólo que no puedo creer que recién sea lunes...

-Naruto, hoy... es miércoles -dijo Sasuke bastante extrañado-. Pero lo que realmente encuentro extraño es que el lunes hayas estado tooodo el bendito día con Sakura y ahora ni la saludes.

-¿Q... Qué?-Naruto se veía bastante sorprendido.

-En serio Naruto, nos desconciertas a los dos -acordó Neji-. Te has cruzado con ella al menos tres veces hoy y ni la has saludado, ¡sólo la miraste! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Saben qué? De repente me acordé de algo muy importante que tengo que hacer...

Sasuke y Neji se miraron extrañados, Naruto se dirigió prácticamente corriendo al lugar donde Hinata, Sakura e Ino se juntaban a conversar, sus dos amigos decidieron seguirlo. Naruto la vio. Su pelirosa, su ojiverde, su Sakura-chan. Ella le miró de vuelta, algo sorprendida. Neji y Sasuke miraban la escena pensando en qué podía ocurrir, pero lo que pasó no se lo esperaban ni por si acaso. Naruto caminó hasta el trío, tomó a Sakura por la cara y la besó. Ino y Hinata pasaron de tener ojos como platos a tener una sonrisa realmente feliz en sus rostros. Sakura cerró los ojos y le correspondió, luego comenzó a retroceder para alejarse de las mironas de sus amigas; abrazó al chico por el cuello y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Siguieron así por unos minutos, luego se separaron lentamente... Lo que les costó otro par de minutos más. Se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron. De repente Naruto la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, casi rencorosamente.

-Me acabo de acordar de algo...-la pelirosa le dedicó una mirada extrañada-. ¿Quién es Gaara?

-¿G... Gaara?-la chica rió ante un comentario que su inner había hecho. Sí, había vuelto. Pero no sabía que ahora Naruto también tenía uno-. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Es un contacto de la agenda de tu celular...-entrecerró más los ojos-. Y hay un corazoncito junto a su nombre...-Sakura rió nuevamente y se apegó más a él, lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Gaara... tiene tatuado un símbolo japonés en la frente, que significa amor...-Naruto la miró aún sin creerle, ella acercó más sus rostros-. Es mi primo.-el chico la miró casi avergonzado, ella le sonrió y lo besó. Ambos pensaron en cuánto les gustaba besar al otro...

-**_"¡Dattebayoo!"_**

-**_"¡Shannaroo!"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN! :)**

**.**

**

* * *

**

JHAJAHAJHAJAA no se lo esperaaaaban! x3

y bueno... chachan! no se si les habrá gustado el final... pero bueno... si quisiera continuarlo tampoco se me ocurriria que mas poner D:

**mis agradecimientos a TODOOOSS!! los que me apoyaron :) GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAACIAAAAS ;D**

**a los que dejaron reviews (**Franshh!, Kamy-chan, sakura uzumaki25, rokudaime naruto, argenis, cata, kio-chan, AnaBlack0516, Sakuras winter, S4ku-N4ru, k-ta, L-04, consiglierA, NaruSaku'sFan, Kraden-Uzumaki, Fernando-Urashima, Haruhi-Haruno, Emi.Green, otakugirl, UchihaEris, Yojeved, abraxasNT, Raven-will, hannita asakura, XxDark-SakuraxX, Naruto, Sunako Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade25, fern25, Rikku Kuchiki, leonardo, Sakura cerezo**), a quienes lo favoritearon (**AnaBlack0516, Emi.Green, Fernando-Urashima, Haruhi-Haruno, Kirry, Kraden-Uzumaki, Kyoko18, L-04, Mika-chaan., NaruSaku'sFan, Raven-will, S4ku-N4ru, Sunako Hatake, TaoRyu, The dark of the light, XxDark-SakuraxX, Yojeved, hannita asakura, rokudaime naruto, sakura uzumaki25, sakura26**) y tambien a quienes lo pusieron en alerta para leerlo (**AnaBlack0516, Chibyusa, Emi.Green, Fernando-Urashima, Haruhi-Haruno, L-04, Nahia, NaruSaku'sFan, Raven-will, Rikku Kuchiki, Sunako Hatake, XxDark-SakuraxX, Xxkao-chanxX, sakura uzumaki25**)... de verdad, gracias! :D:D:D:D**

**SE QUE ES EL ULTIMO CAPI, PERO POR FAVOR!!** POR FAVOOOOR!** ME PUEDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW :3?**


End file.
